


The Good Chara

by Writing_will_be_my_death



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Frisk, F/M, Good Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_will_be_my_death/pseuds/Writing_will_be_my_death
Summary: We all know the undertale story, so I won't explain it. What I will do, is tell you a different senario. What if Frisk had consciously killed everyone? I mean, you as the player are in control pretty much all the time. You are never forced to kill. So I ask you this, what if Chara is good?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A IM NOT EXPERIENCED IN WRITING, SO FORGIVE MY AWFULNESS

The golden light of Judgment hall was electrifying. This was is it. Frisk could feel it, they were finally going to kill Sans, again. This time was going to be special though. This time, they were going to kill Sans in under 20 deaths. It was a challenge a friend had given them.  
"Kid, please, stop killing everyone!" He pleaded. How pathetic.  
"Hmm..." Frisk pretended to be thinking. "Nah, don't feel like it." They couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Sans knew about the resets, and Determination, but he didn't know about the feeling you get when you reset. You feel, invincible. Like, you fight anything, and win. But, it only lasts for a second. Once you've felt that feeling, it's all you want to feel, nothing else matters. At least, to Frisk.

The battle between Sans and Frisk raged on, each too preoccupied to notice the red eyes that glowed eerily in the shadows. It was only when Sans slammed Frisk into the ground that they were noticed.  
"H-how?!? How'd you get here?!?" Frisk stammered.  
"Heh. The same way you did." Was all that was said as the eyes emerged from the shadows, showing who they belonged to.  
It was the last person Sans was expecting to see. Chara. He was absolutely positive that Chara was possessing Frisk, forcing them to kill! How was this possible? How was this demon here like this? Sans' head buzzed with questions, each one more demanding than the last. Finally, he found the right question to ask.  
"Chara," he said, "why are you here?" Nothing else mattered.  
It took Chara a few moments to come up with a good answer.  
"I had a family too, y'know." They finally said. "Two of them are dead, one is soulless, another is torn between reality and the void, one other is severely depressed, and the last too..." Chara stopped. Not only was this a sensitive subject for them, but their Determination was exceptionally high. Dangerously high, even. And Frisk's impatient look wasn't helping.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Frisk stated. "Doesn't almost everyone have a sob story. Yours isn't special." Chara took no offence from this statement. They were right, almost everyone had a sob story, but Chara hadn't told theirs to its entirety, and wasn't planning to until the resets stopped.

Frisk was no longer the only impatient one in the room. Chara could feel their body tearing apart. It was certainly an unpleasant feeling, yet they had felt it once before. There was no time to waste, Chara summoned all the Determination they had.

*Chara reset the world

They didn't know what was worse, the feeling of resetting the world the world, or nearing 100% Determination. Chara looked around them and, as usual, they were the only ones who hadn't moved after the reset. After a long sigh, they opened a double portal, which is just a portal that goes to the void and another from the void to the desired location, to the River persons boat.  
"Hey, River!" Chara exlaimed.  
"Chara, I, wasn't expecting to see you. What do you want?" River sounded like Chara had interrupted something.  
"Wow, what? Were you busy or something?" Chara was confused, to say the least.  
"No, however there was just a reset, so, that happened." River really hates reset.  
"Hey, you remember how many monsters died. Papyrus died, and Sans was about to. I know it's hard for you, but you'd never never forgive yourself if they stayed dead. I would never forgive myself if they stayed dead." They waited for an answer, but River stayed silent. Chara decided to finish their train of thought  
"Y'know, I think you should go get G outta the void, before his mind separates from his body, I'll go to the ruins and-" Chara was going to finish, but River had already left.  
"get Frisk." They said to no one.

Frisk looked around them. As expected, they were back in the flower path in the ruins. Flowey came out of the ground to greet them.  
"Howdy, Frisk!" He called out cheerfully. "Didjya do it?" He was eager to know if Frisk could kill Sans in under 20.  
"No." They sounded frustrated, so Flowey stayed quiet. "Chara decided to come and, somehow, they reset."  
"H-how?" He stammered. "You and Chara are almost always even, and Chara is never more Determined than you!"  
"Actually, I think I may know what happened." Frisk's statement intrigued Flowey, however their conversation was interrupted by an unwelcome guest.  
"Hey! Freak and Goldengoat! Havin' a good chat?" Chara knew they were interrupting.  
"What do you want now?" Frisk was clearly annoyed by Chara.  
"Oh, just thought you might want to, y'know," Chara smirked "finish what you started with Sans." And with that, they pulled Frisk with them through a double portal to Sans and Papyrus's living room.

River knew they didn't have much time, luckily they intended to be quick. They weren't about to let Gaster, although they called him Wing Ding, to suffer from his mind being pulled around by resets, whilst his body stayed in the void. Just because he was in the void didn't mean he was confined to it, though River knew he thought he was.  
"Tra la la~" They sang when they saw Wing Ding. "The Void is slightly brighter today, but not as bright as it was yester-yester-yester-yesterday." Though River sounded cheerful, they were not. Wing Ding, was clearly confused.  
"Who-" He started, but River didn't let him finish. It was too painful to listen to his voice. River grabbed Wing Ding and tossed him through a portal to Sans and Papyrus's living room. As for River themself, they went back to their boat.

Sans was fast asleep on the couch, while Papyrus was attempting to cook spaghetti. Neither of them were expecting what happened next, especially not Sans. From a portal in the ceiling of the living room, fell Gaster, and with a loud thud, he hit the ground. It was loud enough to wake up Sans, and even distract Papyrus from his cooking. Sans was frozen in shock at the sight of Gaster, while Papyrus was just plain confused.  
"Sans," He started. "who's that?"  
Sans ignored his brother. Or more, he was too lost in thought to hear him.  
"Dad...?" Sans was in denial of what he was seeing, and his voice showed it.  
"Son..." Gaster replied, staring at Sans. The two stared at each other for a while.  
"Sans," Papyrus started. Again. "Is that, our dad?" Before he could get an answer, another portal opened near the couch, and Chara hopped through, while Frisk stumbled out.  
"Heeeeey! WDG! Ketchup! Papy! Howzit goin'?" Chara said as they grabbed the back of Frisks collat and lifted them off the ground.  
"Put me down!" Frisk demanded.  
"Just a sec, Freak. So, Sansy, whaddaya remember from the last timeline? Just the end part." Chara said as they stared at Sans, who also stared back.  
"Uh... I-I was in judgment hall..." Sans's eyes flickered out, leaving him with empty eye sockets. "And I was about to fight you, Chara."


End file.
